Talk:Lavigne
Prologue: Alice Oh ma goodness :3 You are so good Zac! I'm just in awe! Not like "awwww :3" but like ":OOOO." Fantabulicious job ^_^ Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 18:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Nods* I'm just going to pretend I have a clue what you just said... [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 00:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Zac this is seriously really good :D I absolutely love the prologue, keep up the amazing work :D and I can't wait to read chapter one :D <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 00:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Summer Schedule Comments Please do not edit this section, it is for the author and the host of the Summer Schedule to edit. Contestant Check-In #Jaxswim #Toad #OHF #Temi #BB Non-Contestant Check-In #Jess #Sarah #Jeffy-Boy #Suta Normal Chat Here is where all may resume chatting/commenting about the chapter! If you are a contestant in Summer Schedule, please put, in bold, somewhere in your comment: I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. Thank you! Please write a comment at least three sentences long regarding how you liked the chapter! <3 ' --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 01:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Mrodd... this is epic! I love the whole entire story, right now (even though it's only a prologue + a chapter). I love this! ;3--You shoot me down, but I won't fall 02:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) D'aww thanks Jess, it does mean a lot. [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mroddddd oh my god I love this so much. The song fic works in so well and I love the whole theming. It's so funny to see you and Conor in a dramatic situation, but when I'm reading I really get into it. This is like a really good book that I just can't put down. I especially liked the sensory details and the way we got inside your head. I felt like I was you, if that makes sense. I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. Jaxswim is Haunted 03:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ...Yeah, this first chapter was epic. XD I'm gonna try to keep my reply short, since this whole thing feels like something I would do in language arts class. ._. The song fic thing is amazing, good job. :D I like how Zoomer is in it, too, and I loved the details and crap. Basically everything Jax said. I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. 'Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 01:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) This is just a super thank-you to both of ya' your comments do mean a lot :) I actually smile when I see them ^_^ [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 18:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap, Mrodd, I love this story so much. The song fiction is really unique, I've never really seen anything like it before, and I really like it. It works really well with the whole story. I also really love this story because you really go inside the main character's head (who is obviously you XD). You just write it so well, I actually feel what you're feeling. A lot of the situations presented had me on the edge of my seat, like the mugging. I also really love the part when you told those girls at the hair salon off. XD The story is very intense, I can't wait for more! I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. Keep calm...[[User talk: Owenandheatherfan|And may the odds be ever in your favor.]] 21:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Good job Zaccay :D I wanna start singing your song now :3 SO I SHALL. I'd like to dedicate this song to Josie, and technically you... "Hey, hey Zaccy look my way! Hey, hey Zaccy make my day! Hey, hey boy you look so fly! Throw that hairgel in the sky ;D!" Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 03:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I really seem to enjoy reading this story. The song lyrics really made the story interesting. I find it creative you've added that. I especially liked how you describe the situation very nicely in the mugging part. I think you really showed your character's personality very well, even though it's just the first chapter. And I seemed to feel what he feels. I'd totally recommend people to read it. It's excellent. I'm excited for the second chapter. Keep it up ^-^ I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. 'Just say you like 05:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks O, yeah I liked the salon scene aswell... Sarah, I just... Have no clue what to say to that? And Temi thanks aswell, loving all the positive feedback, it gives me these little butterflies! [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young]] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, this was definitely interesting. As I already told you, I don't think there's many, if any, stories on the wiki like this one. I hate to sound like everyone else when I say the songs you have chosen so far really compliment what I'm reading. I will say, however, that some of the talking/dialogue was a bit hard to follow. Regardless, I found my way around everything and think that you're doing an exceptional job with this unique story. Now.... don't let me down. >.> I READ THIS STORY AS PART OF THE SUMMER SCHEDULE. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|' talks,]] ' & ' 03:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) OH my gosh Zac this story is sooo good! The usage of songs really makes this so unique and special and I just want to read more of it! I can't wait to see what else you have planned! '''Aimerstalk 03:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I love this story Zac! I don't know why by I extremely like the prologue and I hope to see more unique stories like this! "Come, and feel the pain with me." Yamask = Sadest Story ever. (talk) 06:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC)